


Meister of One

by Lxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I blame my friends, M/M, Meister!Keith, Soul Eater AU, This came out of a challege, Very fluffy, Weapon!Lance, and we need more soul AU, at times - Freeform, it has a TIIIIINY bit of angst, it has fluff, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxie/pseuds/Lxie
Summary: Keith needed to be a Meister but thought it wouldn't be possible until Lance came along.Lance needed to be the best so he needed to find the best. And the best is Keith Kogane.At first they didn't know how to work together, how to be more than just Weapon and Meister but partners.They've come a long way since then.





	Meister of One

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Ellie because I technically lost a race and we both needed a klance Soul Eater AU

_ ”AAAAAAAHHHHHH!” _

The woman scrambled to her feet, shoes skidding on asphalt and water. The dirty street water soaks into her good jeans, rubbing uncomfortably as she ran down the alleyway to the open street illuminated by one lonely streetlight. The light flickered and she prayed that it would stay alight. Some childish part of her believing that whatever is chasing her wouldn’t dare get her in the light.

Her breath was heaving in her chest, a stitch in her side, and the drinks she consumed before were going to come back up and over the new shoes that were a week's pay. Said shoes were clicking in clearly noticeable hollow smacks, if her screaming didn’t give away her position those shoes would.

She knew she shouldn’t have come out tonight! She knew it she knew it she knew it! All she did was go out the back door for some air from the guy who wouldn’t give her any space and she gets locked out! Then there’s some creepy shadow-like creature with glowing eyes on the far side of the alley, which, if they were human, would  _ not _ glow!

She audibly panted as she burst out into the open, daring a look behind her. No monster. She breathed a gusty sigh of relief. Ha! Haha! Her and her imagination! Her grandmother told her it would get her in trouble one day.

_ CLANG! CLANG! CRASH! _

She screeched.

Hands to her heart she whirled around to see a ginger cat running after a shorthaired.

She laughed weakly. Then she laughed harder. A deep belly rolling laugh that would guarantee sore sides the next day, the ones that left you out of breath, tears in your eyes, and a red face, because she’s sure if she didn’t laugh right in that very minute she would start heaving out sobs instead.

Didn’t help.

Those laughs slowly started to hiccup, the tiny tears turned into small streams, lips started wobbling, and drool collected but she swallowed because no matter what that’s just  _ disgusting. _

Bile threatened to make an appearance. She covered her mouth with her hand, stifling the heavy sobs laced with acid that dropped out of her throat like bombs, leaving it sore and raw. It was loud and noticeable and—

Gave away her location  _ again. _

After she felt suitable drained. Tears dry, eyes gritty, cries sucked into her lungs where they belong, she collected herself. Inhaling more air than needed she stretched her back, hands high over her head, then twisted at the waste. Okay! Nothing to worry about! Just her overly bloated imagination. She’s good, she’s all good.

Slow breaths now.

In for five. Out for seven. In for five. Out for seven. Slow and even. Slowing heart rate. One last chuckle, she scrubbed her face, stiff from the dried saltwater, with her sleeve. She turned to go to find her friends; they were probably worried wher—

_ ”AAAAHHHHHHHH!” _

A bolt of blue light pierced the shoulder of the shadow creature behind her.

It growled and narrowed its glowing yellow eyes at the source, too long arms brought up to attack. Another blue bullet appeared and shot it in the stomach.

Looking at where the shooting is coming from she saw two boys. Both looked entirely normal. The ever-so-slightly shorter one had black hair that nearly reached his shoulders, an open black leather jacket showed off a dark red V-neck tucked into black skinny jeans, with a barely noticeable upturn to his lips. The taller one with the army green jacket and Cheshire cat grin seemed far more noticeable though. Not only did that smile help illuminate the dark area around them but his hand was the freaking barrel of a  _ gun! _

His hand morphs back to human and he sighs, hands placed in the pockets of his cotton jacket. “Dude, when a lady says no it means no. And miss?” He looked over at her, his facial features too indistinguishable in the shadows. She made a small squeaky sound in the back of her throat. “I suggest running? Things might get messy.”

She doesn’t hesitate as she runs away calling for help.

The shadow attempts to make chase but was interrupted by a session of bullets in his path. Its eyes narrow in anger, a high-pitched shriek from gods-know-where—‘cuz that thing ain’t got a mouth—was their only warning before it leapt at them. They both sidestepped easily, one on each side. The second boy sighs, his head arching to the side and body relaxed despite the demonic creature attacking them. He simply makes another leap away.

“Why do they always scream, Lance? It only gives away their position.” Who knew if he was talking about the girl or the shadow-thing.

Lance chuckles. “Hey now, Keith, screaming has some side benefits.” He wiggled his eyebrows in as suggestive manner, which was met with a playful scowl. Lance shrugged his broad shoulders hidden under his jacket. “At least the girl helped us find this guy with her screaming. That’s one.” The shadow-thing shrieked again. “Mmmnn…not sure what good that one does though.”

The dark haired boy’s eyes dart to the side, meeting the amused ones of his partner. He smirked. “Then let’s make this guy scream for mercy. Ready for another soul?”

Another devilish grin. “Always, partner.” With that, he flared blue and a rifle appeared in Keith’s hands. He aimed and blue light ignited the night.

 

* * *

 

_ ”Hee hee heeee,” _

The rifle flew out of his hands as he slammed against a bleacher. The weapon at his side glowed blue before morphing into a boy his age. “What the fuck, Keith?!”

Keith groaned and slapped a hand over his eyes. Not this argument again. He rolled out of the way and up the steps as some creepy demented jester laughed manically as his lycra costume spewed acid in their direction. “Now’s not the time, Lance!”

“Hell yeah it’s the time if you keep using me as a fucking sword!  _ Again. _ ”

_ ”Hee hee heeee,” _ the jester laughed. Its bloated arms swept towards them.

Keith could feel his frustration mounting. This was supposed to be at least a semi easy job to do for Lord Death. Just enough to strengthen his bond with his Weapon but all they’ve done is screw up since they’ve entered this crazy circus.

His Weapon and him got along okay enough, he’s always sure to give each other ample space outside of training but right now they were fucking.  _ Up. _

The jester was huge, like an inflatable balloon, and acted like one too. It floated a few feet from the ground and its hits were suffocating but non-deadly. What he did was melt the victims with the acid that spewed out of his frilly cuffs or other tricks that came out of that jingly hat. He slipped the hidden dagger he always has on him into his hand and darted under the large rubber-like arm decorated with colorful polka dots to stab the jester in the side. He leapt down four seats as Lance shot the jester to distract it from deflating on him. “You have a  _ knife?! _ Oh! Is a Gun Weapon not good enough for you Mr. Samurai!?”

“It’s not my fault I work better with swords, Lance!”

The jester quickly re-inflated, the knife wound like it wasn’t even there.  _ ”Hee hee hee,” _ A giant, white glove ready to squish him hovered until another round of bullets pierced the glove.

He ran over to where Lance was dodging giant mismatched green and purple shoes and acid splashes. Lance glared at him but reached his hand out, the barrel turning into fingers in the sleeve of his overly large jacket. They were barely able to Resonate as he turned into a rifle in his arms. Lances blue eyes glared at him the reflection of the body of the gun.  _ “It  _ is  _ your fault that you won’t work with me! We need each other to take these things down, you can’t go all lone wolf on me!” _

_ ”Hee hee heeeeee,” _

The giant smiling face of the jester lowered, smile growing larger as the sharp teeth parted, prepared to take a bite. Green acid dripping down from its teeth and hissing as it hit the grass. He aimed Lance into the mouth of every child’s nightmare. “Maybe we’d work better together if you don’t take everything so personally,  _ Lance _ .”

The jester's balloon head grew larger making the bloodshot eyes bug out of its head. The soft wheezing of a dying squeaky toy blew his hair back,  _ ”Hee,” _ Puff.  _ “Hee,” _ Puff.  _ “Heeee,” _ Puff.

He aimed Lance right down its gullet despite his cries of  _ “Ew! That’s disgusting!” _ and fired.

 

* * *

 

Keith fired round after blue round as the shadow creature tried to escape. He flew over the tops of buildings as the used-to-be human tried to hide using its element. He clutched Lance in his grip as the Afreet disappeared again. He wasn’t sure if it tried to escape or was trying to creep up on him.

_ ”Keith,” _ he looked down at his Weapon his voice light but his eyes serious.  _ ”Why don’t you use your Soul Perception?” _

Keith nodded. “Good idea, Lance.” His ability wasn’t the strongest but he should be able to sense where the shadow is if it’s near or ready to attack. He closed his eyes and in his mind’s eye saw a red soul not that too far off, running away.

He opened his eyes and took off in that direction.

 

* * *

 

Keith raced after Lance, the stubborn Weapon ignoring his demands to just  _ slow down and talk to him. _ “Lance!” He sped up and grabbed for his ever-present jacket, barely snagging the fabric at his elbow. “Lance. We were in the middle of a discussion. You  _ can’t _ just walk away when I’m talking to you!”

Lance whirled on him, mouth pursed in a tight line and blue eyes cold and piercing. “I can do whatever the hell I want.” He jerked his jacket out of Keith’s grasp and got in his face. Keith didn’t budge. “You pulling out that fucking dagger it’s…it’s…  _ insulting! _ You’re basically saying, as my Meister, you don’t think that I can protect you! It’s my  _ job _ to protect you, but since you obviously don’t think I can, go get another Weapon!”

Keith pushed right up into those blue eyes, foreheads pressing against each other. “You’re my Weapon! You can’t just quit!”

Lance pulled back suddenly. Keith stumbled with the abrupt loss of an immovable force. His Weapon’s voice was low when he hissed, “Just go find another Weapon, there’s a line from here to Japan to Resonate with the great  _ Keith Kogane _ !” His arms flew outward as if displaying the mockery of his real enthusiasm. “The most talented Meister of the last two generations!” He cupped his hands around his mouth, drawing the attention of the other students in the hallway. “Hey! Everyone! Keith Kogane is in need of a new Weapon! Step up and maybe you’ll be graced by—“

Keith was suddenly aware of the crowd they drew while having their spat. Face burning, dropping his head so his bangs could shield his eyes, he grabbed Lance by the collar and dragged them to the nearest empty room. After the first two interrupted classes he threw him into the empty nurse’s room.

He glared at the sulking Weapon in front of him; his head was down and away from him. Keith closed his eyes and swallowed but the lump didn’t go down. He took a breath to steady his voice.

“I can protect you.”

Keith’s eyes popped open when Lance spoke. His head was held a little farther up and his eyes weren’t squeezed shut anymore. The tears that wouldn’t fall somehow made his blue eyes a bright sapphire. “I  _ can _ . I—I  _ swear _ . It—it’s just before, my fa—family I couldn’t. But now I  _ can _ .”

“I can’t Resonate with anyone.”

Lance was staring at him with wide eyes; his pupils were large with only a rim of dark blue. “What?” he croaked.

“I can’t. I—I don’t know why, maybe it’s my Soul but I never Resonated with anyone before I met you.”

“I don’t…so are you only…am I your last resort?”

“No!” His hands flew up in objection. “You’re not my last resort! Well… kinda? I guess…technically?”

Lance looked at him with less hurt and more confusion. Better, but he’s not explaining things correctly. He has to do this  _ right _ . “It’s not that you’re my last resort, even if you are—wait! Wait! That’s not what I meant! I didn’t mean it that way, I mean that technically you are unless I can find someone to Resonate with.” Fuckfuckfuck, he was losing his Weapon.  _ Fix this, Kogane. Fix this. _ He walked up and grabbed his crossed arms, shaking them loose. “I  _ mean _ , even if I could find someone else I wouldn’t. You’re my Weapon and I’m your Meister, we’re  _ partners _ , okay?” He found that he was awkwardly staring into his Weapons eyes, the blue a little too intense so he blinked and focused his attention at the freckle just below his right eye. He dropped his hands. “I’m sorry. I know I’ve been being a shit Meister; I can’t even wield you correctly. But  _ please, _ I—I  _ need _ to be a Meister. I have to.”

A beat. Maybe two.

“I’m sorry too.” Keith’s gaze darted up to see that Lance’s were averted also, his hand moved behind his neck. “I haven’t been the easiest Weapon to work with. Instead of just ragging on you or whining I could’ve just worked with you.” He heaved a sigh and looked at him. “I kept blaming you, I’m sorry.”

Keith…really didn’t know what to say. So he just nodded. He stepped back to give them space. Each boy found something of interest in the nurse’s office. Wow, someone really made that bed like a soldier. A quarter could bounce off of it. Mmhm.

Keith dared a look at Lance again, who seemed genuinely entranced by the floating eyeballs floating in a green fluid. He tapped the glass and their eyes shifted to him. His Weapon snatched his hand back with a squeak. Keith bit his lip before it could move into a smile. At this stage Lance might think he was laughing at him.

He looked again, the bad fluorescent lighting highlighting his aquiline nose and sharp jaw. His light-brown hair feathered softly over his blue eyes that happened to be looking at him. He tried to look like he was looking over at the eye jar. “That’s kinda weird that they’re still looking.”

“Yeah,” Lance mumbled. He cleared his throat. “If you want we can work on shooting. I used to switch off with my siblings. Most of us were Guns.”

_ Don’t ask. It’s too soon. _ A little voice in his head told him. “Yeah, that’ll be great.”

 

* * *

 

_ “If he comes out at any time now that’ll be  _ great.” Lance drawled, still in his Weapon form.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Patience yields focus, Lance.”

_ “Patience yields focus, Lance,” _ the Weapon mocked, too high to match Keith’s natural baritone.  _ ”I swear ever since we found Shiro you’ve been speaking more like him.” _

The Meister could feel his lips quirk into a smirk. “Sounds like you’re jealous.”

_ ”Jealous?! Me? Ha! As if I could be jealous. I have a very stable relationship with my Meister, thank you.” _

The Smile ™ threatened. “You do, do you?”

_ “Uh, yeah, yeah I do.”  _ His smirk, when it would have ticked him off before only made Keith smile.   _ ”You see, we’re really tight. Like extra super tight. Gay tight. We’re gay. With each other. We’re that tight.” _

Keith smothered his laugh. “Death, Lance, you’re ridiculous.”

_ ”Ridiculously gay for you,” _ he said with a grin.

And there was The Smile™ as Lance called it. “Shut up. We have to find this thing.”

They lurk forward even more, keeping to the lightest parts of the streets. It wasn’t until they spotted another person, seemingly male, stroll down the sidewalk with a strange amorphous lump following him.

Keith raced over, Lance in his hands. “Hey! Move!”

The guy stopped dead in his tracks and held up his arms in the universal sign of “don’t shoot” and his face the very picture of “ _ shit _ , don’t shoot.” He paled dramatically and shouted, “I don’t have any money, I swear!”

Keith barreled past him. “Get out of here!”

The lump of black shadows solidified into a rounded being, no discernable head, just torso with extra long arms that dragged on the ground. The round, blood red eyes stared hard at them. It shrieked and lunged forward.

Keith braced himself for a tackle and shot a series of bullets, but it leapt over him. He kept firing in an arc before turning around to face off but the shadow wasn’t facing him. It stood behind the petrified man. The eyes were directed downwards, completely unconcerned about the Weapon that was aimed at him. It wrapped its arms around the man who grew paler by the minute; the arms shifted and became more defined in shape as the shadowy darkness seeped into the victim, turning him translucent enough that his soul peered through his skin.

“Lance, I’m gonna need your help.” He lifted Lance to dead center between the creature's eyes, he could feel his soul buzz with his Weapon as he trusted Lance with the rest.

He could feel Lance in his Soul, in time with it, beating steadily. He could feel the pulses with every heartbeat.

One.

_ Ready, Lance? _

Two.

_ Always. _

Three.

**_Shoot._ **

 

* * *

 

“Shoot!”

Keith glared at his Weapon as Lance wiped at his shirt. “Lance! Be quiet!”

Lance gave him a droll look, flapping his T-shirt away from his body. “Keith. We’re on a college campus; it would be weird if we  _ didn’t _ make some noise. And I just spilled my coffee  _ all over my new shirt! _ ”

He glared even harder. “We still need to be  _ discreet. _ Do you think that our target is just going to come up to us and say ‘hi’?”

Lance shrugged. “It could happen.”

“Can’t you take this  _ seriously? _ ”

“Can’t you  _ relax? _ I knew how be discreet, right now I’m the more discreet one here! Stop looking at everyone like you’re going to kill them, they’re our information, and do you think they’re going to talk to some emo kid that looks like he’s going to snap them in half?” Lance was really close, head bowed and voice hushed to make it a private conversation. He swallowed and looked around at noticed that, yes, the other students gave the pair a wide berth.

He crossed his arms and no matter what Lance said he didn’t pout. “I  _ can _ snap them in half.”

At first Lance didn’t say anything, just made a tiny step back. “Did—did you just make a  _ joke? _ ” Keith looked up at him, head cocked, and shrugged. At that Lance let out a loud, annoying, contagious laugh. So contagious that the other students smiled at the two when Keith joined in on the laughter. He didn’t know why he was laughing or Lance for that matter, it wasn’t even a good joke but somehow the fact that Keith, one of the most serious and stoic people Lance knew, made a  _ joke _ .

Lance quieted to a few giggles, hand flat against his chest, breathed out, “Whooo, okay. At least now you don’t look too scary. We might get a couple of cute girls to actually  _ talk _ to us.”

Keith’s laughter dried up in his throat and he coughed. “Yeah, sure.”

“I haven’t heard much, sorry.”

“I think three girls are missing.”

“I think it’s just a coincidence, people drop out all the time.”

“I heard it’s this one jock.”

“There wasn’t even a fight, it’s gotta be something else.”

“I heard it was this championship chess player.”

“It was…”

“I heard…”

“I think…”

Lance collapsed on the bus bench, the day gone to dusk, the sky a pretty purple-pink. Keith lounged next to him; head tilted and arms splayed over the back. “Well…” Lance sighed. “We know it’s some sort of male jock and or champion chess player.”

“I could’ve guessed that without talking to all those people, Lance. Maybe except the chess player though.”

Lance held up a finger. “One. The targets are young college-aged girls. Two. Most likely male. Three. Hot—“

“Wait. Waitwaitwait. What? Hot?”

His Weapon shrugged, hands up flat, elbows bent. “If he’s a jock he’s highly likely hot, that’s just the natural order of things. And if no one knows and it seems like the girls missing left wherever willingly without a struggle. The dude’s hot.”

For whatever reason Keith’s face felt hot. “Bu—That doesn’t mean he’s hot! The girls might just not thought of him as a threat, what if it’s the chess player?”

He held his hands up in a lazy defensive gesture. “Hey, man, don’t judge, smart guys are hot.”

“Smart…guys?”

His Weapon raised an eyebrow at him. “Got an issue with that?”

“No, no! No, no issue here. I mean wh—why would I. I wouldn’t. I’m gay so yeah. No problem.”

There was a slight flush against Lance’s dark brown skin. “Oh, cool, I’m just gettin’ bi. Hehe.” He shot him a pair of fingerguns with a cheesy smile.

“Pfftt, nice.” His face felt hot but his hands were extremely clammy, whatever he ate before was messing with his stomach too.. ”I’m just—uh—going to the bathroom.”

He abandoned Lance on the bench as he fled inside the nearest building to the nearest restroom. He ran the water as cold as he could get at and splashed water on his face; he wiped the excess on his neck, the coolness relieving him.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” he sternly told his reflection. He glared into his irises. “Don’t be dumb.”

A toilet flushed and a heavyset guy came out, hair pulled back with a headband. He gave him a thumbs up. “Whatever you’re doing dude, I hope it works out.” He washed his hands, Keith still frozen to the spot, and instead of using the paper towels bypassed them for the hand drier. Keith waited awkwardly next to the running sink waiting for this well-meaning college kid to finally  _ exit the bathroom.  _ Keith’s face was an entirely new shade of red when the other guy finally dubbed his hands dry enough. With one last thumbs up the guy finally left.

He dropped his head into his hands, groaning. He turned towards the sink and splashed more water on himself and dried his face with a scratchy paper towel.

Walking back out to where he left Lance, the sky now night, some of the brighter stars peeking out through the light pollution, he noticed that his Weapon wasn’t at the bench.

A little farther down the street, a little nook between buildings that no one notices, were two figures. One resting his side on the wall and the other slightly slouched with his hands in his pockets.

An uneasy feeling in his gut Keith stepped his way over, footsteps gentle on the crunchy leaves. He didn’t try to hide his presence; if something went down he wants the guy to know that there’s someone watching.

When he’s closer he could hear what the guy leaning on the wall was saying. “…sure? We can get out of here pretty quickly. A good burger joint is not that far.”

“Nah,” Lance said. “I’m good, bro. I’m waiting for my…partner.”

“Oh, partner, huh? Don’t sound too sure of that.” The light was too dim to get a good look at the guy from the distance he was at but he could see that he was getting closer to Lance. “A guy like you? Funny, smart, and handsome? Deserves someone who’ll be good to you, who’ll take care of you. Let me be that guy. Just a date, a coffee date, even.”

“Listen,” Lance was stepping back now, into better lighting. The guy followed, the flickering lamplight illuminating his blond hair and bright green eyes, charming smile in place. “You’re nice and all but I’m waiting for someone. If you want we can wait until he gets back and we can all go.”

Keith could see those grass green eyes turn acid. “I’m not  _ nice _ !” His teeth grew sharper and where he bit into his lip bled. His hands also grew longer and needle-like. He reeled back his hand and it flew forward in a blur. Lance moved just in time for it to miss his chest but it caught his shoulder, ripping fabric and puncturing skin. He cried out.

“You’d rather wait for a fucking asshole! Fine! Just you’ll wait! I’ll steal your heart before he comes!”

His hand reeled Lance in by the shoulder but before the other could get close Lance partially transformed and shot him. Close ranged but it wasn’t powerful enough without Keith.

The Meister dashed forward, intent in every step. “Lance!”

Said boy whipped his head back, “Keith!”

Taking advantage of his distraction the Afreet brought his hand up again and lunged for Lance’s heart.

“NO!” Keith leapt forward and grabbed his Weapon, instantly their souls Resonated and Lance turned into his other form. Keith directed the muzzle to the guy but he either didn’t notice or care. Pointed teeth in a deadly smile. He got in two shots, both in this side before Lance was knocked out of his grasp with the pointed fingers. Fire flared up his arms, the fingers leaving ragged edges torn into the skin.

The Evil Human loomed over him, hands at the ready when a rock hit him in the head. He growled and turned to see Lance out of Weapon form, standing offensively, hands fisted, feet braced. “Hey! Asshole, isn’t it my heart you want? Stay away from my Meister.”

The pointy smile grew. “I do want your heart, Lance. Are you willing to give it?” He stepped back and advanced on Keith’s Weapon.

Oh,  _ hell _ no.

“Lance!” Ignoring the pain flaring up his arms he tackled the dumbass to take on him and his Weapon. A searing pain ripped into his back, spreading to his side. A loud nails-on-a-chalkboard screech echoed in the night. Looking down he could see pale fingers buried into his side red with his blood. The cold night air only seeming to make his wounds flare hotter, deeper, into his bones.

“Lance!” His Weapon’s name ripped out of his flaring lungs. Everything was cold. Everything but his lungs and the gashes torn into his side. A warm hand met his and his soul lit up.

Rifle in hand he shot the bastard under him with bullets until it was nothing but a floating red soul.

The weight in his hands left and he slumped forward. The cement under his cheek was cool and comforting. Shouting an annoying white noise in his ears.

“—eith! –eith! –o! –an’t do thi--!” A hand touched his shoulder and he screamed, hoarse and raw. Instantly the hand left but two cupped his face, bringing it up to see a familiar one. “What did you  _ do! _ You’re the Meister! It’s  _ my _ job to protect you! It’s  _ my _ job to protect  _ you!” _

Black.

 

* * *

 

Lance’s aim was true. Paired with the matched wavelength of his Meister the single blue bullet drilled right through the black skull of the Evil Human. Falling backward, body lighting with a blue glow before the shadows of the body were chased away from the light. It didn’t even hit the ground.

The pure human was released and his soul disappeared back into his body where it belonged.

Shell-shocked the man fell to his knees; his pants soaking with the leftover rainwater, throat working in a way that made Keith think it’d be wise to keep out of projectile vomit range. He stayed behind as his Weapon strode forward, kneeling next to Mr. Vomit-in-Progress. A few hushed words a nod or two and the man was walking home.

Lance raised his eyebrows at him as he came back. “We really need to work on your people skills.”

He smiled at his partner. “Why work on them when I have you?”

The Gun Weapon threw his hands up in exasperation. “I’m just enabling you!”

Keith walked forward and took his boyfriend’s hand, threading their fingers together. “Yeah, but you enjoy it.”

Lance picked up the Afreet Egg and gulped it down. Walking hand in hand to where Keith parked the motorcycle. “I enjoy  _ you _ .”

Keith squeezed the hand in his. “I enjoy you too.”


End file.
